Vasilli Federov - Broken
Vasilli Federov - Broken Hey guys. Be sure to check out my Blog for this FanFiction. Use it to discuss the previous Chapter, give Feedback and guess what will happen in the next Chapter. http://codfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Whiggon/Vasilli_Federov_-_Broken_Official_Blog Images Locations Weapons Characters Story Prologue Despite their best efforts, the Washington monument continued to stand tall. Rumours were passing round that the White House had been lost and Americans were pressing in on all fronts. Just hours earlier, Vasilli Fedorov had watched his fellow Ultranationalists shouting with joy at the sight of Americans running. Now, most were dead. The table was turning on the Spetsnaz. *** “Prikrojte menja! Ja dolzhen perezaryazhaditsya! (Cover me! I’m reloading!)” came a cry from a nearby trench. Vasilli continued to remain crouched in his foxhole. So far, the American snipers had failed to pick up on the sound of the WA2000 shooting. Just hours earlier, they were inside shooting at the Americans crossing the open ground. Now, the Americans had the Ultranationalists right where they wanted them. Just a few minutes earlier, all electronics had gone down. Must be some big EMP’s around, he thought to himself. Suddenly, a Spetsnaz soldier came running with a megaphone, “Priyut, amerikantsy poluchili nami! (Retreat, the Americans have got us!)” Vasilli turned to look at the man. “My dolzhny vernutʹsya k Virdzhiniya! (We must return to Virginia!)” he said finally and returned to the trenches. Vasilli looked around. Thousands upon Thousands of Russian troops were leaving their posts. They were running back towards the Russian camp. Vasilli packed up his WA2000 and followed suit. The Ultranationalist attack on Washington D.C. had been foiled. Chapter 1 - Pinned Down North-eastern Virginia U.S.A 19:30:45 Hours Patiently he waited. The sounds of explosions were far away. Since their defeat in Washington, the Spetsnaz had continued to lose ground. If they could not hold the Americans at Virginia, all would be lost. “YA poluchayu chto-to (I’m getting something)” Adrik Aleksandrov said. Adrik was Vasilli’s spotter. Vasilli and Adrik were in a camouflaged bunker on the top of a hill. The bunker was dug inside the hill so it made it even harder to see them. The sun was about to disappear. The grass was almost 6 feet high. “I nakonets. Davaĭte ubʹem etu svolochʹ i ot•stupitʹ (Finally, let’s kill this bastard and fall back)” Vasilli whispered. “Diapazon? (Range?)” Adrik paused for a second, “Devyanosto metrov (Ninety meters)” Vasilli adjusted the scope on his WA2000. Somewhere amidst the waving grass, Vasilli saw what Adrik was talking about. A small American Ranger helmet had appeared at the bottom of the hill. Vasilli couldn’t see the bottom of the person’s head, but didn’t worry. This Ranger had been harassing them since Washington. Vasilli’s finger touched the trigger. “Ogonʹ (Fire)” Adrik said quietly. Vasilli lined up the crosshairs, steadied his breathing and then – took the shot. There was a loud bang and the WA2000 recoiled sharply. “Hit. Horoshiĭ udar (Hit. Good hit)” Adrik said. Vasilli leaned back in triumph. Seconds later, there was another bang, and Adrik cried out in pain. Vasilli realised what had happened and threw himself from his chair. Adrik too was on the floor, but in a different condition. He was screaming and clutching a wound in his thigh that was pumping out blood. “Eto byla lovushka! Eto byla primanka! (It was a decoy! IT WAS A DECOY!)” Adrik cried in pain. “YA znayu, vse yeshche (I know, be still)” Vasilli replied. Vasilli Federov and Adrik Aleksandrov, the two most reliable Snipers in the Russian Federation, were in trouble. Separated from the rest of the army, pinned down by an unknown amount of Snipers and with a man bleeding to death, Vasilli had to think fast… Chapter 2 coming soon... Untill then, head on over to my blog where you can discuss this Chapter, give feedback and debate what will happen in Chapter 2. Category:FanFiction